


Podophobia

by Nagaplease



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cynophobia, Established Relationship, Feet Phobia, M/M, podophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagaplease/pseuds/Nagaplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami finds out that Kuroko has a foot phobia and instead of being a sweet boyfriend, he pokes fun at it. Until Kuroko turns things on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podophobia

**Author's Note:**

> I have a feet phobia, so this was a as if I was in Kuroko's spot and as if my best friend was Kagami cause she does this type of things. Also I cringed when I wrote this. May be a bit OOC? Point out any mistakes!

Kagami didn’t notice it at first, but he started to pick up on the small hints. 

When he first noticed it, it was when Kagami wanted to spoon with Kuroko. When they slept together Kuroko would cuddle with Kagami’s side. But that night Kagami wanted to spoon Kuroko. He got in position, trying to wrap his legs with Kuroko’s. He felt Kuroko suddenly become stiff, but thought his cold feet surprised him. Once he got in settled in, and stared to drift off, Kuroko abruptly got out of bed stating that he forgot to take a shower. He told Kagami not to wait up for him. Kagami rolled on his back and started to drift off by the soothing sound of the water. The next morning he notice that Kuroko changed out of his shorts into sweats, and was in his usual position. 

The second time was a few days later when Kuroko was over Kagami’s apartment to study. But for Kagami it meant to hang out with Kuroko and watch tv. Kuroko was on one side of the couch resting his arm on the armrest. Kagami was coming back from the kitchen with some refreshments. Noticing that Kuroko wasn’t in the middle, he put the refreshments on the coffee table and stretch out on the couch. Putting his head against the armrest and put his bare feet on Kuroko’s lap. Instantly, Kuroko stiffened. But didn’t say anything to Kagami or even acknowledge what he has done. Kagami then, realized that Kuroko didn’t like feet. But of course didn’t want to say anything till he confessed up. 

“Anything the matter Kuroko?” Kagami asked smugly. 

At first, Kuroko acted like he didn’t hear Kagami. But put on a blank face, turned to look at Kagami, and relied, “Nothing at all.”

“That’s good to hear.”

They went back to watching a bit of tv, Kagami didn’t like how Kuroko didn’t fess up anything. So he decided to go into drastic measures. 

“Hey, Kuroko.”

“Yes, Kagami-kun?”

“Do you find giving my feet a massage? They been killing me all day.” After Kagami said that, he raised one of his foot and leaned it against Kuroko’s cheek. 

Kuroko instantly turned his head to Kagami. Right at that moment Kagami knew that he has crossed the line. He put his foot down, quickly took his feet off of Kuroko’s lap, and sat up. 

“I-I’m sorry Kuroko. I figured out you don’t like feet and once you didn’t confess I wanted to mess with you until you cracked. But I took it far.” Kagami explained while looking at the floor. 

He looked up to see that Kuroko was staring at him. Kagami wasn’t sure what Kuroko was going to say or do next. But then Kuroko stood up. Kagami stood up as well knowing not what to do.

“I forgot I made plans with Aomine-kun today. I must get going.”

“Um, okay.” Kagami said. He followed Kuroko to the door, and bended down to kiss Kuroko goodbye. But then Kuroko turned his head to the side Kagami’s toes where at. Kagami pulled back and just looked at Kuroko. 

“Um, have fun?”

“I will see you later Kagami.” 

Then Kuroko left. 

Kagami ran to his room where his cell phone was and quickly dialed his number. It rang for a it till he picked up. 

“Oi! It’s to early to be dealing with you.”

“It’s late afternoon.”

“What’s your point?”

“Do you have plans with Kuroko today?”

“No, unless Momoi planned something without telling me. Wait, no she went out with Kise half an hour ago.”

“Dammit.”

“What did you do to make Tetsu lie about having plans with me?”

“I may have mess around with him once I found out about him not liking feet.”

Then there was silence on the other end. Kagami looked at his phone to see if the call dropped. 

“Aomine are yo-”

“YOU DIDN’T!?” Then Aomine started to laugh. 

“What’s so funny?” Kagami demanded.

“Man, I feel sorry for you. Tetsu just does not like feet. He has a phobia. And you knew and kept messing with him. Momoi once put her feet on his back when we went to the beach, he didn’t talk to her for the whole day. Which is saying something. That’s also when none of use knew about it. I would be surprise if I ever see you again.”

Kagami tighten his hold on the phone, he screwed up, he screwed up big time. 

“Well, wh-”

“Ah! I hear a doorbell! That must be Tetsu.” Then Aomine hung up.

Kagami looked at his phone. Then fell onto his bed and felt like the worst boyfriend ever. 

*******

It has been a few days since the foot incident. Kuroko has been acting the same as usual with Kagami, and he should be happy. But he knows how Kuroko is, so he has been on edge since that phone call with Aomine. 

One day after practice, Kagami and Kuroko were walking together to Kagami’s house. But Kuroko seemed to be on his phone more than usual. 

“Who do you keep messaging?” Kagami asked as he tried to look at his phone. 

“No one.” Kuroko replied as he shut his phone. “I am not feeling well, I am heading off to my house.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come over? I do have medicine.”

 

“No, I am sure. Thank you though.”

“Well, okay then.”

Kagami bend down so he can kiss Kuroko goodbye. But Kuroko pulled back. 

“ I don’t want you to catch what I have.” But he still kissed Kagami’s cheek. 

That was another thing Kagami notice, that Kuroko hasn’t kissed him on the mouth, which bother him. But didn’t say anything. 

Kagami watched Kuroko walk away. Then started to head to his house. 

Once at his door, he unlocked it and went inside. Then he froze in place. There was dog plush toys on the couch, on the coffee table, and on top of his tv. Even though he knew they weren’t real, he put his arms up as if they were going to attack. Then ran to his room and shut the door. He turned around and saw four puppies playing with each other on his bed. He was able to tolerate #2 for Kuroko, but he still couldn’t deal with other dogs well. He slid down to the ground with a horror look on his face. He covered his ears and closed his eyes. But then he heard a click and open his eyes and saw Kise and Aomine looking down on him with a camera. Kagami was dumbfound. 

“Tetsu said to give this to you.” Aomine handed him a folded paper. 

Kagami-  
This is for teasing me with your feet. Don’t you ever do that again, if you will. Meet me at the park, Kise-kun and Aomine-kun will clean up.  
-Kuroko

“If you ask me, Kuroko let you off easy. If it was one of us he would unleash hell.” Aomine stated. 

“Maybe with you, but I am sure that Kuroko would let me off the hook, we are best friends after all.” Kise claimed.  
“Just have my apartment cleaned up before I get back home.” Kagami said angrily. He dashed out of his apartment and went to the park to meet up with his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I got a bit drunk at the end so the ending maybe eh. But Thanks for reading anyways! Comments and prompts if you wish!


End file.
